When performing various construction projects, it is necessary to remove rubbish that is generated during the construction project. One typical way of collecting and removing rubbish is using an elongated dumpster having an open top.
The dumpster is delivered on a truck to the construction project location. The dumpster is then rolled off the truck and placed on the ground. Once the dumpster is filled with rubbish, the dumpster is rolled onto the truck and taken away for disposal.
When performing construction projects, it is typically not possible to use the plumbing facilities. As it is often necessary for workers to use a toilet while working, portable toilets are often delivered to the work site.
In an effort to increase the efficiency of these construction activities a dumpster and portable toilet system was invented, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,675, identifies the same inventor as the present application.